


Take me in the moonlight (and keep me forever)

by fifisukidesu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Sex in a Car, Smut, Super cheesy stuff idek, fail fail fail, woohyun in leather because let's face it; its fucking hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifisukidesu/pseuds/fifisukidesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's sunggyu's birthday; woohyun bestows him with a gift.</p><p>his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me in the moonlight (and keep me forever)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF for sunggyu's birthday. now it's posted to satisfy my urge of posting something on leeteuk's birthday without actually writing something new. yay. i'm so lazy.

Woohyun greeted Sunggyu outside of his house in a flaming red sports car and an attire that Sunggyu highly disapproves of. His toned legs were clad in a pair of leather pants that looked like they were painted on and Sunggyu could _see_ his muscles flexing as Woohyun stepped out of the car. The loose white shirt he had on was practically transparent and revealed too much of his collarbones than Sunggyu was comfortable with. His gaze travelled up and caught Woohyun's, seeing the twinkle of amusement glinting in the dark brown depths. Woohyun knew that Sunggyu was checking him out (it wasn't everyday that he wore such revealing clothes, but then again, it wasn't Sunggyu's birthday everyday) and he shamelessly basked in the attention. The building tension between them was broken when Woohyun's mouth curved up into a playful grin.

"Don't you want to come over and get your birthday kiss?"

He'd never seen anyone move so fast when suddenly Sunggyu was right in front of him, pressing him against the side of the car and claiming his lips in a messy, open-mouthed kiss. When they broke apart, their lips were already slightly swollen and Sunggyu had one hand under Woohyun's shirt while the other rested possessively over the curve of his hipbone. Woohyun chuckled breathlessly and disentangled himself from Sunggyu; he had plans for tonight and he'd be damned if he let Sunggyu's incessant sex drive spoil them.

"Come on, let's have dinner first and if you behave, I might let you have dessert as well." Woohyun patted Sunggyu lightly on the shoulder before he got into the car. Sunggyu bit back a frustrated groan and followed suit.

~

Dinner was a simple affair, but it touched Sunggyu's heart all the same. Woohyun had brought him to the quaint little diner where they had their first date. After their meal, Woohyun had brought out a small cake and sang 'happy birthday' to Sunggyu, ending off with a soft 'I love you'.

Sunggyu had to try very hard not to reach over and pull Woohyun into a kiss. He settled for holding Woohyun's hand over  the table.

Now they were parked beside a beach with the moon hanging high in the night sky, illuminating their surroundings. Woohyun had wanted to take Sunggyu for a romantic walk along the beach but apparently Sunggyu was more impatient than he thought.

He was currently straddling said man in the car and Sunggyu's tongue was making itself comfortable in the hot confines of Woohyun's mouth. They pulled apart to catch their breaths before they were pressed against each other again. Woohyun gripped onto Sunggyu's shoulders for support as Sunggyu's hands explored the skin under his shirt. When he sensed that Sunggyu was trying to switch their positions, Woohyun pulled away and effectively stopped Sunggyu with a hand to his chest.

"It's your special day today, let me take care of you, _hyung_ "

Sunggyu's eyes darken as he watch Woohyun slide down to his knees, smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Woohyun unbuckled his pants and pulled them, together with his boxers, down, just enough to release his straining cock. Without giving any warning, Woohyun leaned down and engulfed the entire length and Sunggyu let out a moan at how good it feels to have his dick encased in Woohyun's mouth.

Woohyun bobbed his head, taking Sunggyu in deeper and deeper with each motion while his tongue laved over the sensitive tip. He felt Sunggyu's fingers gripping onto his hair, not hard enough to be painful but enough to assert control over the pace. Woohyun moaned around Sunggyu's cock, letting him know that the rough play was turning him on. He would've chuckled when he felt the fingers tighten their hold by just the slightest bit if it weren't for the possibility that he might choke.

Just as Sunggyu's hips were thrusting up as he neared climax, Woohyun pulled off, much to the displeasure of Sunggyu. But he wasn't complaining when Woohyun shucked off those leather pants, revealing the lack of underwear. Woohyun climbed onto Sunggyu's lap, straddling him once more and sliding onto Sunggyu's cock, the slide down made easier by the layer of saliva and precum. They groaned in unison at the sensation and Woohyun wasted no time in rising up and slamming back down, hands placed on Sunggyu's chest for support.

Sunggyu started thrusting up to match Woohyun's pace and Woohyun let out a moan when Sunggyu's dick rammed against his prostate. Then it was a blur of frenzied movement as Woohyun rode Sunggyu hard and fast before spilling over Sunggyu's abdomen. It wasn't long before the clamping of Woohyun's muscles over his shaft sent Sunggyu over the edge as he painted the inside of Woohyun a creamy white.

Woohyun slumped against Sunggyu as the latter wrapped his arms around his waist. Woohyun tilted his head up to send Sunggyu a blinding smile.

"Happy birthday hyung."

Sunggyu couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to Woohyun's lips.

"Thank you."

~

"So how about that stroll along the beach?"

"Does this mean I get to fuck you against the sand?"

"Kim Sunggyu."

"What? I was just joking!"

"..."

"Okay, maybe not."

 

**Author's Note:**

> basically, just a drabble. with smut.


End file.
